The kiddy team! The shadow from the past!
by Super-Rage
Summary: ChibiUsa wants Rage to train her, a demon frees himself from a seal and a dark shadow from Rage's past revives!


**Disclaimer:** The names Sailor Senshi, Sailor Jupiter and all other related names are not owned by me.

**Warning:** The story's character Dark Rage has a aggresive language and cusses alot.

**The kiddy team! The shadow from the past!**

A few days have past after Rage was turned into a kid, Usagi and the others have returned from their holiday and were in for a big surprise to see the little Rage. Rage now lives at Mamoru's place or the time being..

"**WHAT!**" Rage shouts, Mamoru crosses his arms and says. "I can't have you hang all day in here so you are going to the **same** school Chibi-Usa goes to." Rage shakes his head trying to get out of this nightmare and says. "Why do I have to go to some kiddish school, I'm a highschooler." Mamoru smiles evily and says. "Well too bad, you are going to that kiddish school and play around. Isn't that what you want instead of studying your ass off." Rage blinks as he sweatdrops, Rage then thinks abit and says. "Yeah, you're right. Ok, I'll go there and have some great **kiddy** fun!" Mamoru smiles as he sweatdrops abit.

Chibi-Usa is walking outside and notices Rage laying on a wall. "Rage-kun, want to walk with me for abit?" Chibi-Usa asks, Rage looks at her and then up saying. "Sure, why not." He jumps off the wall and lands on the ground dusting his pants off, Chibi-Usa smiles and Rage smiles abit back. "So where to?" Rage asks. "You'll see.. So, are you **ready** for your first day?" Chibi-Usa says with a smile and Rage look away as he holds his arms behind his head. After a while they get in the park and Chibi-Usa runs abit forward and moves towards Rage shouting. "I challenge **you!**" Rage just stands there, you can hear birds chirp without happening anything when Rage suddenly walks away. "**H-hey!** Wait up! **Don't** run away from me!" Chibi-Usa shouts, Rage stops and moves his head towards Chibi-Usa and says. "**Why** should I fight a kid like you, come back when you are stronger and **at least** being able to become a **Sailor Senshi.**" Chibi-Usa watches Rage and then gets furious. "**Who** are you calling a kid! Look at **yourself!** You're a **few** inches bigger then me!" She shouts and Rage looks away walking further as he suddenly senses energy behind him. Rage turns and sees Chibi-Usa transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon. He crosses his arms and grins abit, Chibi Moon smiles towards Rage and shouts. "How's **this** for you, kid!" Rage shout back annoyed. "**Stop** calling me kid! You **may** became a **Sailor Senshi** but you're **still** weak!" Chibi Moon looks to the ground and says slowly. "T-then.. help me get.. more stronger, I don't want.. to be a burden to everyone." Rage smirks as he closes his eyes and crosses his arms and says. "Very well, I'll teach you the basic's first after that I'll see what's good for you. For now get some rest first." Chibi Moon smiles and bows thanking him. Rage watches with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Kid, kid, kid, kid, kid, **KID!**" Rei shouts happily, Minako rubs her ears and asks. "**Why** are you repeating the word kid?" "Because." Rei says and continues. "It's **fun** to annoy Rage from a great distance, he is able to hear me and **it's** fun to do it when he's not around but still able to hear." Minako smiles as a sweatdrops rolls off her head saying. "I see." Rei stops and gets ready to shout really hard. "**KIIIIIIIIIIID!**" She shouts, Rage jumps over a wall and shouts. "Shut the **hell** up! You're making a **fool** out of yourself!" Rei gets angry and starts having a Rage, Minako waves while she sees Kage fly towards them. "Rage-kun.. Eh.. as far as I know I **haven't** done anything wrong... What is it that you want?" Kage says abit irritated, Rage nods and says. "Follow me I want to ask you something private." Kage looks weird at Rage, but Rage looks back serious.

"Why." Rage says as he and Kage are on a private spot, Kage blinks and asks. "Why, what?" "Why did you had to destroy Kyrinna's life?" Rage asks, Kage leans against a wall and says as she looks at the sky. "Oh, that. I wondered **when** you were gonna ask me that. Fine I'll tell why." Rage nods and suddenly Kage says. "It was a fake." Rage drops on the ground and gets back up shouting. "What the hell does **that** suppose to mean!" Kage smiles and says. " I'm a master in illusions, I made her **believe** her village was destroyed just to feed her with anger, so she would pick up the Kenryu and move around." Rage stands all frozen, Kage laughs and says. "It was just to get the Kenryu no Kage into this dimension, it **somehow** got blasted into her dimension by some battle in the mainframe." (Actually that was the battle between Rage and Kimisha :P) Rage starts to shake wildly and then shouts like a maniac. "**Do you know what kind of emotional damage that girl got thanks to your weird lil' ideas!**" Kage shouts back. "**Oh and what should I do then be in a sword forever stuck with that Hikari idiot!**" "**Better then hurting an innocent person just to get your ass in this dimension!**" Rage shouts again, Kage starts to biol with anger and shouts. "**Whatever Brat-sama! I'm not gonna bother anymore to save your lil' ass or you cute beast side!**" Kage then flies off angry while cussing and shouting. Rage stays behind with a confused mind. "C-c-c-cute... b-b-b-beast..." He says and the wind starts to blow.

Mamoru walks into Rage's room to find a book he left behind, Kage suddenly appears cussing really bad and looks at Mamoru and he looks back. "**Excuse me!**" She shouts and disappears into the Kenryu no Kage. Hikari appears and sees Mamoru and bows. "Hello Mamoru-san, did Kage-chan just came?" Mamoru just points at then Kenryu no Kage. Hikari bows again and disappears into it, Mamoru stays then wondering and secretly knowing what'll happen. A loud shout is heard and Hikari flies out the Kenryu falling on the ground. "Eh.. You **ok**, Hikari-san?" Mamoru says as he looks at him, Hikari opens his eyes and says. "I **never** have seen her that angry, I think or not perhaps, I **don't** know!" Mamoru sweatdrops and thinks _"Oh man, **what** have I brought upon my home?" _Hikari stands up and dusts his clothes off, he looks at the book Mamoru is holding and says. "A very interesting book you have there, **Mamoru-san.**" Mamoru looks at the book and says. "Yeah, I wanted to read this strategy book. Perhaps it'll get handy in combat." Hikari points to himself with his thumb and says. "**I'm** an expert in strategies, ask me **anything** you want to know and I'll tell you **how** to get out of the hardest situations." "That sounds great, Rage **is** lucky having such a great spirit." Mamoru says and the Kenryu no Kage suddenly starts to shake wildly as the dragon's eyes shine brightly. You can hear Kage shout with anger, Hikari and Mamoru decide to go to a other room.

Shenryu runs over a wall towards Rage and jumps on his shoulder squeeking, Rage looks at Shenryu and smiles. "Why is that lizard running around in our places?" A voice asks, Rage turns and sees Usagi standing there. "He's not." Rage says, Usagi then looks up at Rage and says. "He's not what?" "He's not a lizard, Shenryu is a dragon." Rage tells to Usagi, Usagi smiles and pets Shenryu saying. "Sorry, little one. I didn't knew you were a dragon." Rage sighs abit and scratches his head with his tail. Usagi looks back at Rage and asks. "Is there something wrong?" Rage nods slowly and then says. "I got into a fight with Kage-chan." Usagi gets a sweatdrop on her head and says. "**Just** tell her you're sorry, **she'll** forgive you." Rage starts to look all confused and says. "**That's** the whole point, she's **so** mad she doesn't **want** to talk to me." Usagi puts her hand on Rage's head and says. "Don't worry, it'll come out somehow." She smiles softly.

It's getting dawn, Rage stands on a open spot in the forest waiting. Sailor Chibi Moon appears from the sky and lands on the ground, Rage turns towards her and says. "You're pretty fast at learning to sense chi, a **very** good first impression." Chibi Moon smiles, Rage then says. "Very well let's start with the basic martial ats movements, I have to tell you it will be harder then the time I trained the others." Chibi Moon nods, they both start to train basic martial arts movements. After a few hours, Chibi Moon starts to pant abit and Rage makes a copy out of himself. "Now try to put your **skills **to the test, I will know what's best for **your** training." Rage tells and watches Chibi Moon fight with his copy, suddenly notices something in Chibi Moon's movements. _"Hmm.. Her basic's **are** impressive way better then onee-chan's. Come to think of it I wanted to get a better grip on my advanced martial arts skills, perhaps Chibi Moon can help me and herself with it."_ Rage thinks as he keeps watching the fight. The copy disappears and Chibi Moon looks at Rage wondering what'll happen next, Rage smiles and says. "Very well, I've decided what you can learn. I haven't used it myself for quite a long while so I will train aswell." Chibi Moon waits to know what kind of training it will be. "Not **even** Makoto has learned, she may be able to handle it but for now you will be the first to learn to use.. **Advanced martial arts skills!**" Chibi Moon stays there as she feels demotivated, she then says. "That's it? Just a **simple** advanced martial arts skills?" Rage gets angry as his eyebrow twitches. "**What's** with your 'That's it?' Do you **even** know what kind of power advanced martial arts can do!" He shouts at Chibi Moon, she replies with. "Stronger and more moves?" Rage smacks his face and says. "With **those **skills you can inflict damage on vital spots, if used wrongly you will hurt **yourself** more then the enemy." Chibi Moon claps as if Rage did a great trick, Rage starts to cook with anger and shouts. "Do you **want **to learn it or what!" Chibi Moon nods and says. "Sorry, I was just teasing you." Rage turns facing his back to Chibi Moon and says. "Don't do that again, I'm your 'Sensei' after all." She nods.

Rage's 'Big day' has arrived, his first day in a 'Kiddy school' starts today. "So Rage what name will you use? I don't think Goku-san will be smart." Mamoru says. Rage thinks abit and then smiles. "I can use my ototo's name." (Please do correct me if I got it wrong, but it should be translated as younger brother.) He says, Mamoru then asks. "What's his name?" "**Gohan.**" Rage replies, Mamoru crosses his arms and says with a smile. "**Go**-ku and **Go**-han, so why did they name you **Ra**-ge?" "It's not as if **I** decided to take that name, stop bugging me with **such **details." Rage says back as he puts his backpack on. Mamoru then says. "Have fun at school and **don't** pick on the little ones." Rage runs outside shouting. "**Why** should I bother!" At that school Chibi-Usa walks into the school seeing Rage look around and says. "Hello, Goku-kun." Rage looks back and says. "**Wrong!** My name is Gohan-san." Chibi-Usa then asks. "Oh, **where** do you get all the names from?" Gohan replies back with. "Goku is my father's name and Gohan is my ototo's name." Suddenly the bell goes and Gohan follows Chibi-Usa to the class. "Good morning class." Says the teacher, the class responds with. "Good morning **Chizuru-sensei.**" (I guess from my point of view female's take care of younger kids because we males can get fast agressive ;) Chizuru then says. "From today we have a new student joining our class, here is **Kino Gohan**." (I choose to let Rage use Matoko's last name, also I put it on the traditional way people use in Japan to say someone's full name.) Gohan is standing next to the teacher and bows saying. "Nice to meet you all." The class makes abit of a ruckus and suddenly a girl asks. "Gohan-san, **why** are you having that weird hairstyle? Aren't you gonna cut it?" Gohan holds his hair and says. "N-n-no way, how did you came with **that** idea?" The girls giggles and starts to talk with her friend, thus the day continued as Gohan got questions thrown at him.

Makoto sees Rage and Chibi-Usa walk on the street, she shouts while waving. "Gohan-kun, Chibi-usa-chan! Over here!" They both look towards Makoto and walk towards her. "Hey Onee-chan, how do you know my **new** name?" Rage asks, Makoto smiles and says. "Mamoru-san **told **me about it." Chibi-Usa then asks to Makoto. "Me and Rage were talking about asking you to join our advanced martial arts skills training." Makoto pats Rage to tease him because he's a kid and looks at Chibi-Usa saying. "Advanced, eh? Sounds **good** to me, how about today?" Rage moves his head to escape the patting and says. "That will be fine, Chibi-Usa will get some training from you later on to use your powers without transformation." Makoto nods.

Kage is sitting on the roof looking at the star filled skies, she is still furious at Rage for his behaviour. Kage then mumbles. "Stupid Rage." She closes her eyes and sighs, the wind starts to blow softly into her face. A sound is heard and Kage opens hear eyes and hears music being carried by the wind, she looks around and notices Rage sitting on the other side of the roof. She slowly walks to him hearing the music getting louder, Kage keeps being attracted by the song and thinks. _"T-this song.. It's beautiful yet powerful, but.. why am I feeling attracted?"_ She falls into a trance as she slowly moves towards Rage. When the music stops Kage suddenly awakens from her trance, she looks at Rage as he is looking back. "**Sorry **for yelling at you." Rage says, Kage looks away and tries to hide her blushing while saying. "N-no, it's **also** my fault for thinking of such a tactic." They look at each other and start to laugh abit. "So **what** was that nice music?" Kage asks as she points at Rage's ocarina, Rage looks at it and says. "It's a song I made for a very special person." "Your **lover.**" Immediatly Kage says. Rage blushes abit and doesn't reply. "I **knew** it, so **who's** the lucky girl? One of those **Sailor Senshi?**" Kage asks, Rage falls down and shouts. "**No way!** They are just my **best** friends!" Kage laughs and says. "It's just a joke don't worry." Rage sighs and grabs a pendant and opens it showing a picture to Kage. "She looks pretty." Kage says as she looks at the picture, Rage smiles and sees Kage stand up. Kage coughs abit and then says. "Rage-kun, as the spirit of the **Kenryu no Kage** I will support you." Rage smiles and says. "Thank you Kage-chan." She looks away while scratching her cheek while saying. "To tell you the truth you're the **first** wielder that ever has been nice to me. All the others just saw me as a **evil being.**" Rage doesn't reply for a short moment and then says. "Don't worry.. Of being a evil being... You.. Aren't alone." Kage blinks as she looks at Rage asking. "What do you **mean** with that?" Rage waits again before replying and then says. "There is a evil being inside me... Sleeping, sealed and not aware years have passed." Kage closes her eyes and says. "I **thank** you for understanding my feelings." Rage smiles as he looks at her.

The music that Rage was playing keeps getting carried by the wind, the wind play with the song and flow into a temple. A monk hears the music and feels somehow more comfortable. The song echoes through the temple and reaches a sealed box, the box suddenly starts to shake wildly as a demon scream is heard. The seal explodes as a scream gets release shouting. "Make **it** stop!" The monk heard the explosion and sees the sealed box, he looks around and sees something fly towards him as he screams. A giant explosion follows destroying the roof.

Mamoru opens the door to the living-room and sees Rage lay on the couch watching tv, he sighs abit and then says. "What are you doing Rage-kun?" Rage looks at Mamoru and back to the tv replying. "I'm watching the news to know what's going on." Suddenly a newsreporter says. _"I'm Komiyama Ritsuko live at the Ryuzoji Temple, for some reason there has been an explosion at the temple causing many monks to leave the temple. Authorities say there is a monk that has been possessed."_ Rage jumps up and says. "I'll go alone to check it out, Mamoru-kun." Mamoru nods and says. "Shoot some kiblasts to the sky if you need help, I'll inform the others about it." Rage nods and opens a window to jump out of it.

The monk screams as he holds his head. "Make **it** stop!" He shouts, his shadow has a differant shape then the monk himself. After a short while the demon leaves the monk and starts to blow up the wall and makes holes in the ground as he keeps screaming. The ground rumbles harder with each scream made by the demon, then the demon stops screaming and says. "Feed me.. **Hatred.**" The monk wakes up and sees the demon, the monk moves away in fear. The demon notices the monk and walks to him, the monk still tries to escape but gets grabbed by the demon. "Do.. you hate me?" The demon asks, but the monk is too scared to reply. The demon smirks abit and says. "I need hatred not fear, now **hate** me or I will find a way for you to hate me." The monk is still too scared to reply, the demon sighs and then softly squeezes the monk's head and says. "**Hate** me, hate me or I'll eat up your wife and kids." The monk then freezes for a moment and his hatred starts to pump as he shouts. "I hate you, **bastard!**" The demon smiles and feels the hatred flow into him, the demon then says. "You're now worthless to me." He crushes the monks head and throws his body away as he walks to the exit just to find a young boy standing there.

The demon sees a young boy stand there, he smiles to the boy and asks. "Are you lost kid? Or did you came here to die?" The young boy smiles and replies with. "Is it **just **me or do **all **demons talk like that?" The demon laughs out loud and says. "And the kid got **guts** aswell." The boy moves his head to the demon smiling as his hair starts to move wildly by the aura that surrounds him. The demon notices the boy's chi raising pretty fast and asks. "Kid, what's your name." The boy replies with. "I'm **Rage**, the protector of this city." "You're the one that killed **Infernal-sama **and all the others?" The demon asks, Rage smiles more and says. "Well some were killed by my friends." The demon starts to laugh and says. "Hahahaha, I see I see. You're shorter then I expected, even if I saw you bigger before I got sealed away. Hahaha, did you crossed **Emit** perhaps?" Rage nods and says. "He **also** got a one road to hell." "Hahaha, I like you kid. Even if you try to kill us all. At least let me tell you my name. Everyone calls me **Bloodlust**." Rage puts a Kenryu on his shoulder and says. "Nice meeting you, too bad you have to return to hell." Bloodlust smirks and says. "Let me tell you one thing, even if you have defeated Infernal-sama he will seek you down to get his revenge. His **true** powers are sealed away, **we** demons will break those seals to get him back on strength." Rage moves his sword towards Bloodlust but he already disappeared leaving Rage behind.

Mamoru is look outside waiting for a respond from Rage, instead of seeing kiblasts Rage lands next to Mamoru. "He got away.." Rage says, Mamoru turns his head to Rage and says. "Don't worry we'll be able to find him." Rage turns his back to Mamoru and says. "No.. **This** is a special case, he has to go down as fast as possible." "I can understand that, but what about your training with Makoto-san and Chibi-Usa-chan?" Mamoru asks, Rage doesn't reply as he is thinking what to do. "You teach Makoto, I will take Chibi-Usa into battle. She has to learn **how** cruel demons can be." Rage suddenly replies, Mamoru stands up and shouts. "Taking her into **battle! **Are you **insane!**" Rage turns into a Super Saiya-jin instantly and says. "Don't worry, she's a **fast **learner for a kid. She even was able to take on my **Super Saiya-jin 2.**" Mamoru replies back. "R-really? Able to fight your **highest** level.. Even after your **trainings** with that level?" Rage moves his head to Mamoru and smiles as he nods. "But, I **don't** know how to use the advanced martial arts." Mamoru then says, Rage snickers abit and then says. "Don't worry, I got a skill that allows me to pass on information to **other** people." "And **that** may be?" Mamoru asks, Rage then says. "My psychic powers somehow are under my control now, normally it just suddenly kicks in. But I now have full control of it." Mamoru smiles and says. "Ok, that sounds good. Give me the information." Rage looks into Mamoru's eyes and widens his eyes. Mamoru senses energy flowing against him and suddenly knows all the advanced martial arts technique's that Rage has learned. "I'll go now." Rage says and disappears.

Bloodlust has taken over a human and wanders around in the city to cover himself. He smiles as he looks around him noticing people see him as a normal person. _"Ah this feel **is** great, it thrills me to know that I can **kill** all these humans while they think I'm just a human."_ He walks into a dark ally and pulls a man into the ally. The man looks at him and says. "What did you do that for?" Bloodlust smiles and says. "I want **you** to hate me." "I don't **even** know you, so **why **should I hate you?" The man replies back. Bloodlust puts an angry face and grabs the man by his throat and says. "You better start hating me." The man grabs Bloodlusts hand trying to free himself and kicks him shouting. "Let me **go** bastard!" Bloodlust lifts the man up with one hand and says. "I killed **your** sister." He starts to smirk and the man gets furious kicking him more shouting. "Why you **bastard!** I'll **kill** you for this!" Bloodlust starts to laugh and shouts. "Yes, **yes!** Hate me feed me with your **hatred!**!" Bloodlust absorbs all the hate out of the man and smirks as he breaks his neck.

Rage picked up Chibi-Usa and went with her into the city, in the mean time Chibi-Usa transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon and got the information from Rage. They both stand on a building. "He is one of those demons that escaped from hell with Bugzer?" Chibi Moon asks, Rage nods and takes out the Kenryu no Kage calling out Kage. "Is there some--." Kage says as she looks at Rage and Chibi Moon, Kage then says. "Oho ho ho, look it's the **kiddy **team. Isn't it **cute**." Both Rage and Chibi Moon get annoyed and shout at the same time. "**Shut up!**" Kage starts to laugh, Rage then asks to Kage. "You have information about demons, right?" Kage crosses her arms and nods. "Tell me about the demon named **Bloodlust.**" Rage then says, Kage then thinks abit and then shouts to Rage. "Is **that **creep in here! This **isn't** good." Rage replies back with. "The **faster** I know it the **faster** he's going down." Kage bites her thumbnail and says as she looks away. "Very well, but you **won't** like it.. **Bloodlust,** is one of the **most** verocious demons of them all. He fools everyone with his kindness, but **when** he got what he wants he kills off the humans. His strength is **their** hatred, he forces them to **hate **him, **absorbs** it and **kills **them." Chibi Moon shocks at the word kill, Rage then says to Chibi Moon as he stands on the edge of the building. "There is no time to warm up just like in the training, go at him with full power." She nods and Kage then says. "There **is** one thing, though." Rage looks at Kage and waits for her reply. "Bloodlust has the ability to **posses** people, he will suck the hatred right out of you. Also, his weakness is **sound,** the problem is he is imuun to most sounds. Only a **few** are able to defeat him, got it?" Rage nods and suddenly he feels something as he grabs his chest. Kage looks up and says. "What's wrong Rage-kun?" Rage holds his chest and says as he starts to sweat. "H-he.. killed someone.." Rage then puts the Kenryu back and grabs Chibi Moon as they jump off the building.

Mamoru and Makoto went into the forest for their advanced martial arts training. "Are you sure you are able to use advanced martial arts, Mamoru-san?" He nods and says. "Rage-kun has some psychic ability to transfer information to people." Makoto laughs and stretches her arms and legs, Mamoru takes off his shirt and stands in front of a tree. "I tried it abit myself, look." He moves his hands forward and does a step back pulling his hands towards him, a silent moment rests. With speed Mamoru spins his arms 180 degree and strikes his palms against the tree. Makoto watches and suddenly sees the tree shake wild as it drops some apples, Mamoru stands straigth and says. "You can do **severe** damage to a normal person with that move." "Ok, let's start this training." Makoto says happily, Mamoru laughs and they start training.

Bloodlust has left his host and crawls over the walls, he stops and watches 2 people fight starting to smirk. He crawls more into the shadow getting closer to them and feels their hatred flow into him, suddenly he feels something sharp and cold against his neck. "Think you can escape me?" The voice says, Bloodlust starts to laugh and jumps out the shadows scaring the 2 people away that were having a fight. Bloodlust laughs as he looks into the shadow saying. "Come out little boy, let's **play** together." Rage walks out the shadows and says. "Fine, let's play. Not here though." Bloodlust looks questioning at Rage, Rage lifts the Kenryu up and slashes it down creating a portal towards a field. Bloodlust snickers and says. "Pathetic, trying to save those **weak** humans while you are a strong warrior. Fine, I'll go into it." He walks towards the portal and Rage follows.

Bloodlust stands in a field with grass and a hill, Rage appears next to Bloodlust and swings the Kenryu behind his back to close the portal. Bloodlust smirks and jumps away from Rage landing in a distant. "Do you really **think** you can fool me? I knew you would attack me in my back." Bloodlust says as he starts to laugh, Rage laughs aswell and says. "Hahaha, sorry but you were wrong. I'm not going to lower myself to **your **level." Bloodlust still laughs abit and says. "Such pleasure in annoying your enemies, eh?" Rage then says. "Chibi Moon are you ready?" Chibi Moon appears out of nowhere and makes a pose while saying. "In the name of the moon, I will **punish** you!" Rage looks at her with a sweatdrop and then says. "What the hell was **that** all about?" "Have you never seen Usagi-san do that?" Chibi Moon asks, Rage crosses his arms and says. "Nope, she could've done it when I wasn't paying attention or when I was away." Bloodlust then shouts. "Is this the kiddy chit-chat or are we gonna fight." Rage puts a hand against his side and shouts to Bloodlust. "Don't worry we'll fight." He turns his head towards Chibi Moon and whispers in her ears while she's nodding. "You **got** it?" Rage asks and Chibi Moon says. "Yeah no problem, I'll **do **my best." Rage faces Bloodlust again and dashes towards him. "So we are **finally **starting, eh?" Bloodlust says as he throws a punch towards Rage, but Rage disappeared already and appears on his back. Bloodlust tries to grab Rage. "Dammit, I **can't** reach him." Bloodlust says, while he is distracted by Rage Chibi Moon dashes towards Bloodlust. She sees Bloodlust move his arms towards her attempting to grab her, but she dives to avoid it and appears below Bloodlust. Bloodlust wants to throw a punch towards Chibi Moon but gets hit on the head hard. Bloodlust tries to grab Rage again but he already crawled back to the spot he can't be reached. In an instant Bloodlust feels severe pain between his legs, he looks slowly down and notices Chibi Moon's foot between it. Chibi Moon gets up and moves away from Bloodlust, Rage starts to laugh and says. "Hahaha, you **do** got balls!" Bloodlust gets angered and drops himself on his back, Rage jumps away and runs towards Chibi Moon on his hand and feet.

Bloodlust lays on the ground and looks at the sky. "For a **bunch** of kids they sure have power, I **hate** it to use my next form." Bloodlust jumps up and lands on his feet making the ground tremble, he instantly transforms into his second form. Rage smirks and says. "Don't **think** you are the only one able to go to a next level." Bloodlust looks at Rage questioning, Rage smiles and moves his hand towards Chibi Moon telling her to give him some space. "Watch **my **strongest level!" Rage says as he starts building up his strength as golden aura starts to surround him, the ground starts to tremble again but harder. Electricity starts to spark of Rage's body as his hair gets abit longer. After the transformation the aura disappears but the electricity remains as it crawls over his body. Bloodlust crosses his arms and says. "**Ooooh,** interesting. Is it possible that you are **one** of the Saiya-jin race?" Rage nods and says. "The form you just saw now was my **Super Saiya-jin **form, the form you are seeing now is the **Ascended Super Saiya-jin**. I prefer call it **Super Saiya-jin 2**." Bloodlust cracks his knuckles and says. "Interesting, I will defeat your strongest level and show you, you **aren't** strong enough to defeat Infernal-sama's true powers." Rage smiles and dashes together with Chibi Moon towards Bloodlust, Bloodlust tries to slam Rage but he lands on top of his hand and runs over his arm. Rage throws his fist against Bloodlust's cheek forcing his head move to the left, Chibi Moon jumps and kicks Bloodlust against his other cheek. Bloodlust grins and grabs both Rage and Chibi Moon, he starts to spin them and throws them away. Bloodlust opens his mouth and shouts. "**Hell Blaster!**" He fires a red ball towards Rage and Chibi Moon, instantly Rage makes a copy appear and takes Chibi Moon into safety. The ball hits Rage and it explodes, Bloodlust starts to laugh as he sees the explosion. "I missed this, what **fun**, what **laughter**." He says and laughs even more, Rage is on fire and runs in circles and then jumps on the ground rolling around to get the fire out.

Chibi Moon opens her eyes and sees Rage look at her, she gets up and sees Rage vanish. "W-why did he left me?" She wonders and she then sees Rage on fire running in circles. "**Rage-kun!** **Roll** on the ground!" She shouts and sees Rage leap to the ground and roll over the ground, Chibi Moon sweatdrops and says. "Geez, if it wasn't for **me** he would be **fried**." She suddenly sees Rage run towards her, then she looks to the right and sees Bloodlust appear and punch her away. Rage sees Chibi Moon get punched by Bloodlust, within a second his anger starts to build up as Rage dashes towards Bloodlust. "That felt **good**, even if it was a girl I just **had** to punch her." Bloodlust says and sees Rage dash towards him and feels a fist in his stomach, Rage moves his fist back and jumps up kicking Bloodlust against his chin. Rage spins and gives a heel kick right into Bloodlust's face and lands on the ground, Rage moves one foot forward and spins his arms and strikes Bloodlust in his stomach sending him flying. Rage moves his hands to his left side and powers up a Kamehameha, Bloodlust is in the sky and opens his eyes to land on the ground. Right after landing on the ground he sets himself off to fly towards Rage, he sees Rage make a ball appear in his hands and sees also the hate in his eyes. "**Wonderful!** Such hate! I **must** have it!" Bloodlust shouts, Rage moves his hands towards Bloodlust and shouts. "**Kamehameha!**" A giant blast shoots towards Bloodlust, Bloodlust laughs loud as he gets hit by Rage's Kamehameha. Rage sees the blast disappear, then he sees Bloodlust stand there with the biggest smile on his face. "I knew it..I **knew** the Saiya-jin race were interesting. Because... they let themself get into a anger to **hate** their enemies!" He shouts and speeds up towards Rage, Rage tries to move and thinks. _"D-damn, I used too much energy in that shot. I have to guard!"_ Rage moves his arms infront of him hoping he is able to block the attack, instead of being attacked he feels himself being possesed. "Dammit, so **that's** what you wanted." Rage says as he feels his body being controlled, a voice in Rage's head says. "So much power, I'm really **happy** I found a Saiya-jin that surpassed the legendary Super Saiya-jin." "Yeah, **great** for you. How about getting **out** of my body." Rage says as he tries to take control on his body, Bloodlust then says. "Sorry but I need **you** to be a nice kid and let me use **your** body." Suddenly Rage's aura turns from golden to black. Rage shocks and then shouts. "Hey blood-ass, **better **stay away from my body." "I won't give up this body **that** easily." Bloodlust says back, suddenly Bloodlust shouts. "**Who** the hell are you! Go away, this is **my** body now!" Rage starts to feel great pain on his body and shouts in pain as a blinding light covers him.

Chibi Moon opens her eyes and holds her stomach. "T-that **seriously** hurts.. From just one hit aswell, Does Rage-kun **always** get these kinds of pain?" She wonders, suddenly a shout is heard. Chibi Moon gets up and almost falls, a giant light appears and she ignores the pain while she runs towards the light. After she reaches the light, Chibi Moon sees it disappear and sees Rage stand there. "What? Is **that** really Rage? His clothes are differant. And.. did he gain his **normal **size!" Chibi Moon says and she closes in, Chibi Moon pokes Rage and says. "Rage-kun are you **ok**?" A complete differant voice comes from Rage saying. "I'm ok, you should ask if **that **demon is ok." Chibi Moon moves back and sees Rage move his head up showing his red pupils. "W-w-what do you mean, i-if he's ok?" Rage cracks his neck and says. "That **fucking** demon tried to posses this body, **goddamn** my other side sure is a dipshit." Chibi Moon then shouts. "Who are you! Uncle Rage **never** talks like that!" Rage looks at Chibi Moon and shows his fangs as he smiles. "Me? I'm Rage, just his **dark** side. Who the **fuck** are you kid?" He replies, Chibi Moon moves back more and shouts. "**Kage-san!**" Rage looks at her and says. "Kage? You're a **fucking** weird girl." Kage appears out of her Kenryu and says. "Dammit, what the hell do you want from me?" She looks at Rage and says. "Who the hell is **this** handsome?" Chibi Moon then says. "He claims to be Rage's dark side." Rage frowns his eyebrows and looks wih his red pupils at Kage. Kage blushes and disappears back into the Kenryu, Rage laughs and says. "Sorry lil' kid, but I have to get **rid** of a demon." Rage builds up his power and forces Bloodlust to leave his body, Bloodlust looks at Rage and says. "You bastard, **what** the fuck are you?" Rage smirks and says. "I'm this punk's dark side, I'm **way** stronger then him." Bloodlust gets angry and punches Rage away, he runs after him. Rage flies in the sky and says. "Tcch, that idiot couldn't **even** use negative energy. There is **too** much in here." He moves his hand towards Bloodlust showing his sharp nails and says with a smirk on his face. "**Minus Ki.**" A black energy ball appears in his hand and Rage fires it to Bloodlust blasting his fist off. Rage spins and lands on the ground, Bloodlust screams in pain. "Y-you fucking **asshole!** What **have** you done!" Rage starts to laugh and says. "Are you **that** dumb? I just **fucking **blasted your hand off, I had to release **some** negative energy." Bloodlust makes the bleeding stop and thinks. _"That bastard, after I went into that kid's body. That weird seal suddenly started to get loose and that bastard attacked me. He also increased in size, is this his current age?"_ Bloodlust stands up and asks. "Can it be that **you** were a demon sealed away in that kid's body?" Rage puts his hand on his forehead and says. "What are you? A **deaf** moron? I told you I'm his **dark** side, not one of you **bastards**." Bloodlust then says. "Fine, I'll kill you.. **Dark Rage**. Try **hating** me will you." Rage starts to laugh harder and says. "I **don't** hate you, I just **want** you dead."

"You **don't** hate me? B-but if you want me dead y-you hate me." Bloodlust says in confusement, Rage looks towards Bloodlust showing his red pupils, his iris is like that of a cat and there are 2 iris' next to it on each side. Rage then says. "You're an eyesore, **just** die." Black aura swifts fast around Rage as he moves a hand towards Bloodlust. In the mean time Chibi Moon tries to run to the fight but the pain gets to big and she walks slowly towards them. Bloodlust also moves his hand towards Rage and sucks all the hatred he absorbed into his hand, Rage makes a black ball appear in his hand. Bloodlust makes a red with black ball appear in his hand, Bloodlust then shouts. "**Era of Hate!**" He fires a gigantic blast towards Rage, Rage moves his free hand towards the blast and says. "**Dragon Counter.**" A black dragon appears and shoots towards the blast neutralizing it. A explosion follows, Bloodlust moves his arm away from his sight and says. "**Dammit,** he countered it." Bloodlust looks at the smoke that starts to pull away and sees Rage stand there with a full powered attack in his hand towards Bloodlust. "W-what! H-how can he have made s-s-s-such a **powerful** attack within... A-am I getting afraid!" Bloodlust says as he starts to tremble, he looks towards Rage and directly into his eyes. Rage then asks with a smile. "Scared yet, **asshole?**" Bloodlust shouts. "F-fuck **you!** I'm not afraid to die!" "I don't care about that, but you are afraid of me **aren't** you." Bloodlust gets into a big shock and thinks. _"T-this b-bastard is s-s-strong, his eyes.. W-why am I a d-demon a-a-afraid of him!"_ Rage then says. "You **got** the feeling I can end this in a fingersnap, yet you are right." Bloodlust turns and runs away from Rage.

Chibi Moon hears Rage talk with Bloodlust, she also sees Bloodlust shake in fear. _"T-this feeling, it's as if I-I can g-g-get killed within a second. No, I don't want to die. I'm afraid"_ Chibi Moon thinks as tears crawl over her cheeks, Bloodlust is running away. Rage says"**Shadow... Kamehameha.**" A gigantic black blast appears out of his hand and shoots with lightning speed towards Bloodlust. Bloodlust looks back and sees the blast fly towards him, he starts to scream as he gets hit by it. A hole appears below him and Bloodlust falls into it shouting. "**Fuuuuuuck** you!" Rage appears next to the hole and laughs out loud as he drops black kiblasts into the hole before it closes. He walks towards Chibi Moon as he says. "I have to **kill** you now." Chibi Moon then shouts. "Get **away **from me! I **don't** want to die!" Rage smirks and says. "**Everyone** has to die one day, too bad **yours** is today." Chibi Moon starts to cry out loud, suddenly Makoto and Mamoru appear behind and infront of Rage. They both instantly thrust their palms towards Rage hitting his stomach and back, Rage falls on the ground. He instantly gets up and looks at Makoto angry. "So **you **are that bastard's onee-san. I'll kill you fi--" Rage holds his head and falls on his knees shaking his head wild shouting. "No **bastard!** I'm free it's **my **body now!" Suddenly Rage's eyes turn completely blank and then it turns completely red. Rage gets on his hand and feet roaring wild. Makoto recognizes the roaring and says. "**Rage**, snap out of it!" Aura starts to swift around Rage with rapid speed, the aura gets three differant kinds of colour. Blue, red and black aura swifts around Rage as he starts to roar wild making the ground tremble more. Suddenly he hears a voice says in his mind. "Rage.. Don't lose yourself, don't forget **our** promise!" The aura disappears except the blue one, Rage's eyes appear and he looks at Makoto. He looks towards Mamoru and sees Chibi Moon cry in his shoulders. Rage gets up and walks away, Makoto runs after him and says as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "**What** the hell happend here!" She asks, Makoto then notices tears fall of Rage's cheek as he says. "Gather everyone.. I need to tell everyone about my secrets." Makoto then says. "Hold on, **Rage-kun!**" Rage already disappeared.

"Is **everyone** here?" Makoto asks, everyone nods. Mamoru is comforting Chibi-Usa, Rei leans against the chair, Usagi is looking through the window, Ami is sitting next to Minako and they both look at Makoto. Ami then says. "The Outer Senshi couldn't come, Haruna-san asked me to bring her a report." "That will do for now then." Makoto says, Rei then asks. "What's this all about?" Mamoru then says. "Rage and Chibi-Usa went out together to defeat a demon, but we sensed a evil chi while we were training. So we went to find out what it was." "It appeared the evil chi came **from** Rage, he got his normal size back. The thing is it was as if he got taken over by something, Mamoru and I **instantly** attacked him when he said he wanted to **kill** Chibi-Usa. He fell down and got covered by 3 kinds of chi, he then turned back to normal and told us to gather." Usagi then looks at Makoto and asks. "Is it true? Did he **really** intend to kill Chibi-Usa?" Makoto nods worried, Usagi then shouts. "Rage would **never **do that! He even wanted **us** to get stronger!" "To be true.. The training had 2 reasons." Says a voice. They see Rage appear with new set of clothes from the shadows. "Care to explain, Rage." Rei asks, Rage nods and says. "The reason I wanted you to get stronger was to protect this dimension from monsters and demons, but also from me." Mamoru then asks. "How come?" Rage walks to the window and says. "I will tell you about my past..."

Rage has a dark side in him! He keeps surprising everyone, but what was that third chi? Why did Dark Rage wanted to kill Chibi-Usa? Rage has to be honest to his friends and tell them everything! What is Rage's past! Find out in the next story!

**To be continued!**


End file.
